Life With Akatsuki
by Keith Uchiha
Summary: When the four most powerfull missing nin come together to control the world, what will a bunch of girls do to stop them
1. Chapter 1

**Life with Akatsuki**

Chapter 1:

"Ever since that horrible day came I vowed to get stronger to save them all. I trained and trained till I was near the brink of death but I still think it isn't enough. I will continue to train but I have to finish _**this**_ first. It's the only way I'll get stronger. Now time to finish up this beautiful sundae." I exclaimed delightfully. "You're such a pig" Ino said as she walked into the room. "Jealous you don't have a sundae" I replied then stuck my tongue out. "Yeah I'd love to get fat like you" "I'm not fat, I'm healthy. Which means the opposite of you" "You better shut up Billboard brow" "Pig" "Forehead" "SHUT THE HELL UP" Tenten said waking up from sleep. And she looked pretty angry. "Gomenasai Tenten chan. It's just Sakura acting like a pig as usual." "Aren't you the pig Ino" I snapped back. "I don't think you like how your face looks cause your just begging me to pummel it" "Bring it …." "QUIET" Hinata said appearing at the window. "Tsunade shishou has summoned us"

"Why would that woman call us so early in the morning" Tenten complained. "Probably another mission" Hinata said as we arrived at the hokage tower. "Ohayou sensei" I said not bothering with formalities. "Good Morning girls. I have a mission for you." She said straight to the point. "Suna is underattack and has requested Konoha's help. I need you there immediately. This is an s-rank mission of high priority. Now go." She commanded. "We have to get her to summon us to Suna." I suggested. "Right" I used the telepathy jutsu to instruct Bina the slug to summon us. She resides in Suna. "Ok" She replied. Performing the hand seals boar, dog, bird, monkey and ram she chanted "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" "Thank you Bima san. "Let's go" I commanded. "There they are" Ino exclaimed. We all gaped in shock at what we saw. Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru were the missing nin attacking Suna.

**That the first chapter. I hope it is good cause it's my first fanfic. I also need a beta reader so anyone who wants to help me can ask. I'll answer any question you have. Ja ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Life with Akatsuki**

Chapter 2: Shukaku Unleashed

**This chapter is dedicated to **

**SasusakuAddiction01 (My first friend on FF)  
Most Reviewed Story: My Lovely Mate (Naruto)**

**Everlasting Cherry Blossom (My new friend on FF)  
Most Reviewed Story: The Mansion (Naruto) **

**blue18vixen (For being the first person to favorite my story)  
Most Reviewed Story: Captain Ichigo (Bleach)**

**You should check these stories out, they're pretty good. Well onto the story.**

**Previously: ****"There they are" Ino exclaimed. We all gaped in shock at what we saw. Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru were the missing nin attacking Suna.**

"Oh no, we have company" Shikamaru stated. "Let's go, we'll leave this to Deidara and Tobi." Sasuke commanded. "GET BACK HERE YOU FRICKING MORONS" Tenten shouted but they had already disappeared in a puff of smoke. "What just happened" Ino said still in shock. "Forget about them and focus on the mission" I ordered, even though I know that none of them, including me would obey me. I still can't believe what I saw. Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru. They're still alive.

_"Naruto you better come back safely" "Of course Sakura-chan, I'll bring back Sasuke even if it means cutting his legs off." "Don't you mean we'll bring him back" Shikamaru stated. "Yeah right, you guys will be begging for my help" Naruto exclaimed. "Yeah right" Neji said in a low tone. "What did you say Neji" Naruto said with a hint of anger in his words. "Baka" I said while punching him. "Stop messing around and focus on the mission" "You're right" "Neji, Shikamaru, let's go bring back Sasuke." Naruto said giving a nice guy pose. "Make sure you don't come back with many injuries" I warned. "Sure, Shikamaru, Neji, let's hurry and come back for some ramen."  
_  
'So much for the ramen' I thought. "Hinata, Tenten, you guys find and eliminate the remaining threat. Ino and I will go heal the injured victims." "Sakura" Hinata said, "What do we know about the remaining threats, they must be really strong for Sasuke to leave them at Suna" "Deidara and Tobi are Akatsuki members that are supposed to be dead." "Wasn't Deidara killed in that explosion during our search for Sasuke" Hinata asked. "Yes" I replied. "Tobi on the other hand is the space manipulation ninja we met in our search for Sasuke." "We're doomed" Ino said dramatically. "If Deidara is dead what is he doing in Suna" Hinata asked. "He must have been re-incarnated" Tenten said. "If that's the case then he will be impossible to kill by normal means." Suddenly there was a huge explosion. "What was that?" Hinata asked. "Deidara" I replied. "Forget about the plan, Suna has their medics. Let's all go confront them." We then rushed to where the explosion occurred and saw Deidara and Tobi on a clay bird. "Nice one Deidara senpai. I'm sure this will lure him out." Tobi said giddily. 'Lure who out' I thought. "Sakura, did you notice that Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji were all in Akatsuki robes" Tenten asked. "What! Are you suggesting that they're rebuilding Akatsuki?" I asked. "Dunno" She said. I then focused on the Akatsuki members in front of me. "Deidara and Tobi, you are ordered to stop your criminal acts and surrender yourself." Deidara looked at me maliciously and said his best words "Katsu" Suddenly there was an explosion under our feet. "That'll teach Konoha to mind their business, right Deidara-senpai?" "Urusai Tobi" "Hai Deidara-senpai" I then jumped out of my hiding place while Tobi was offering Deidara empty praises and gave Deidara one of my legendary punches. "Shit" he exclaimed. "What, but you were just blown to bits by deidara-senpai." Tobi said confused. "Kage bunshin" Deidara realized. "You're dead meat" he said. "You're the only one that'll die" someone said in a low tone. "Gaara" Hinata said. "Kazekage-sama, surrender yourself to us so that we can extract your bijuu." Deidara said without remorse. Tenten was right, they're rebuilding Akatsuki. And they're also gathering the bijuu. "No" Gaara said. "Oh well, Sasuke said if the jinchuriki doesn't comply, we use force right Tobi" "Hai Deidara Senpai" "Let us begin, Shadow Clone Jutsu" He exclaimed while producing 2 clones. The clones then rushed to Gaara at full speed. "Such mere attacks cannot defeat me" Gaara replied smugly. "Are you sure? KATSU." Deidara said while the clones exploded. Gaara's sand managed to protect him from the blast. "Yes, I'm sure" Gaara replied. "He tricked everyone to believe that they were shadow clones but instead they were explosive clay minions." Ino said. "We have to help Gaara" Hinata said. "Now Tobi" Deidara said. "Sure. Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique ." Tobi said while attacking Gaara. "Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu" Hinata said performing the Jutsu to counter the fireballs. "Uchiha Flame Formation" Tobi said performing the jutsu by slamming his hand on the ground. A Cylindrical barrier reddish in form was now surrounding him. "What's that" Tenten asked." "It is a fire barrier performed by members of the Uchiha Clan. It burns everything within it and anything that makes contact with it. It's a perfect combination of attack and defense." Hinata stated. "Explosive clay minion technique" Deidara chanted. "That technique is useless against me" Gaara said. "Look below you Ichibi" Deidara replied. "Shit." Gaara cursed. We all looked down and saw the clay minion holding down Gaara. "He used the earth release: double suicide decapitation technique. Kakashi sensei used that once against Sasuke when we were genin." I informed them. "Wood Release Technique." Tobi said. Everyone was in shock as those words left his mouth. Gaara was trapped in a tree made by the wood release technique. "My technique, Uchiha Flame Formation, burns anything it comes in contact with. So forgive me cause this may hurt." Tobi said innocently. "Tobi you don't ask the enemy for forgiveness." Deidara scolded. "Hai. Deidara-senpai." Tobi began to walk to Gaara. "Let's go guys" We tried to go help Gaara but we were also caught with the decapitation technique. "KATSU" Deidara screamed, exploding the clay minions. Tobi then rushed at Gaara to burn him. Everything then went black.

I woke up to see Deidara fighting Gaara while Tobi was near us eating ….. popcorn? "Ah, your awake Sakura-chan" Tobi said. I tried attacking him but I couldn't move. "You are trapped in my technique. Only your head is above earth. I call it earth release burying technique." Tobi said with a hint of pride at making that name. "That's a stupid name" Tenten commented. "Your mean Tenten" Tobi said while pouting. "I like Hinata chan cause she's so nice but the rest of you are mean." He said sticking his tongue out. I then put my focus on the fight and noticed that Gaara was badly injured. He looked near the brink of death. "Time to use my trump card" Deidara exclaimed. "C3" a giant bird formed by Deidara then began to hover above the village. Gaara then used his shield of sand to protect the village from the giant bomb. "NOW TOBI" Deidara screamed. "TOBI DO THE STINKING JUTSU" I then looked at Tobi and noticed he was just waking up from sleep. "Gomenasai Deidara senpai. Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation" Tobi said. An enormous amount of fire capable of destroying a third of the village erupted from his mouth. The fire was also stopped by Gaara's shield. Gaara then fainted and landed on Deidara's clay bird. "Let's go Tobi, we've got this one." Tobi then jumped on the clay bird. I now performed an earth release jutsu to free us from the ground. I looked up and saw Gaara being taken away. Tenten was about to attack then Gaara suddenly woke up with his eyes red in color. His face was more feral looking with his teeth sharper than normal. "He looks like Naruto when Kurama takes over him." Hinata murmured. "**Your blood is mine**" Gaara said ferociously. He sprung out of the bird and floated using in mid air using sand. "Sand Shuriken" Gaara chanted. He then used the millions of sand shuriken "Sand Shuriken" Gaara chanted. He then used the millions of sand shuriken to bombard Deidara. "Wind Release: Great Breakthrough" A huge gust of wind gushed out of his hands. The wind was so powerful it was capable of destroying nearby buildings. "So….much…chakra" Tenten exclaimed. "This is the power of a jinchuriki" Hinata stated in awe. I then noticed that Gaara's face looked like a demon. Shukaku was escaping. His body continued developing until he looked like a miniature tanuki. There were mouths all over his face. Wind Release: Infinite Sand Cloud-Great Breakthrough" He began to inhale air with all the mouths on his face and blew it along with a sand cloud coated with chakra. It was so strong it blew down trees and turned them to rubble. I then looked to see a giant tanuki facing off with Deidara and Tobi. Tobi blew an enormous amount of fire with Deidara using an earth release jutsu to form something similar to a magma release technique. "**How dare you attack me with such mere techniques. I'll feast on your blood now. Hahahaha**" Shukaku said maliciously. "**Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet**" Sand bullets were aimed at the duo but Tobi managed to teleport them away. Deidara then formed miniature bombs faster than the Ichibi could comprehend. He then formed a figure with huge hands and a pointed head. It continued to expand until it covered a small portion of Suna including the beast. "KATSU" Deidara screamed, destroying some parts of Suna including some parts of the beast. "The ichibi then began to recede and Gaara's body was visible again. He began to fall but was caught by Deidara. "Goodbye Sunagakure. Tobi and Deidara out." Tobi exclaimed. Deidara then hit him "Baka. Hurry up and let's leave." "Right. All Mighty Powerful Body Flicker Technique" Tobi said. "What sort of name is that" Deidara shouted, his voice fading away. I then realized that we failed our mission.

"We're back Sasuke san" Tobi shouted. "Here's the Ichibi" "Well done, Deidara. NARUTO GET DOWN HERE NOW." "NO WAY TEME, I'M EATING MY INSTANT RAMEN." "WE NEED TO SEAL SHUKAKU" "THAT THING CAN WAIT" "NO IT CAN'T" "Stupid teme, stupid tobi, dumb deidara, bringing Gaara now." "Who are you calling dumb" Deidara lashed back. "You. You dumb blonde" "You're blonde too" "Let's just seal this and get it over with, I need to sleep" Shikamaru stated. "Hn, get in your positions" Sasuke commanded. They got in their positions but the 4 Konoha members were all thinking of something else. 'Ino seems to have grown and matured well, she's already ANBU.' Shikamaru thought. 'Tenten seems to still have her fiery anger, _GET BACK HERE YOU FRICKING MORONS, _she said. I've always missed that.' Neji thought. 'Hinata looks very pretty and Sakura-chan too.' Naruto thought. 'Sakura, you'll be mine sooner than you expect'

**Looks like they've Gaara. Do not worry all you Gaara fans for he shall not die. Please reviews are appreciated. Ja Ne**


End file.
